¿Quien nos Mira desde las Estrellas?
by Camili.manina
Summary: Si sabes que puedes vivir como puedes morir... ¿Te arriesgarias a vivir un amor sin saber cual es el futuro? Nada del septimo libro, pases a leer! ULTIMO CAPITULO! Que lo disfruten
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, acá una nueva historia...  
No tiene nada que ver con el séptimo libro, es mi final, yo lo invente.**

**Los personajes no son míos… lo que daría por que si lo fueran… snif**

**Bueno ahora los dejo, espero que les guste.**

**_¿Quién nos mira _****_desde las Estrellas?_**

_Capitulo 1_

_No es tan fácil_

No es tan fácil tener tantas cosas en la cabeza y no saber como solucionarlas, es tan irritante tener un problema solucionado pero que solo a los segundos ya se convirtió en un problema mayor a lo que era antes. Eso me pasa a mí, no alcanzo a salir de un problema cuando este ya es el doble de lo que era anteriormente… lo peor de todo, es que muchos de ellos involucran a un ser querido.

Hay veces en que quiero mandar todo a la mierda y desaparecer del mapa, que nadie sepa lo que ha sido de mí, pero en eso aparecen ellos y me detienen. En este momento estoy acá solo, tirado en el suelo mirando el cielo esperando que alguna de estas brillantes estrellas me lleve sin contarle a nadie donde estoy pero diciéndole a cada uno de ellos que estoy bien, que no se preocupen, que todo estará bien.

No tengo ganas de seguir pensando, me confunde más de lo que ya estoy… otro problema más. Estoy harto de los problemas pero yo también soy muy testarudo y no dejo que me ayuden a solucionarlos, pienso que al ayudarme se involucraran más de lo que quiero y saldrán perjudicados.

Quiero irme, pero donde, donde irme para que no me encuentren, ni siquiera ese ser miserable que no me deja en paz. Todo esto es por su culpa, todo gracias a él que no me deja vivir una vida tranquila como la de cualquier persona de este mundo.

Alguien viene corriendo hacia mí, ya me encontraron. Debe ser Ron o Hermione que me dirán que entre porque hace mucho frió acá afuera y puedo resfriarme. ¿Por qué les importare tanto? Soy una carga de la que no se quieren liberar porque dicen que soy su mejor amigo, y a un amigo no se le deja solo. Es Ron, me pelirrojo amigo, se sienta a mi lado sin decirme nada mientras yo sigo mirando las estrellas. El se da cuenta de eso y también las mira.

- ¿A quien buscas allá arriba?

- No lo sé… tal vez a Sirius, a James o a Lily…al que quiera verme

- A quien te gustaría ver a ti…- miro a Ron que también me miraba a mí con una ligera sonrisa, sabia porque lo preguntaba

- Ya te dije… no lo sé

- Ella si quiere verte- mi amigo se puso de pie mientras yo lo miro

- ¿Quién?

- Las estrellas… las estrellas quieren verte

- Me dijiste ella, no ellas

Ron no me respondió, solo se fue dejándome con algo en que pensar. Era extraño, hace mucho que no tenia conversaciones así con mi amigo, el no era de hablar con acertijos…Vuelvo a mirar a las estrellas… ¿Qué debía hacer en ese momento? Me coloco de pie y miro a mí alrededor esperando a que algo o alguien me dé una señal, pero nada sucede. Creo que tendré que volver a mis problemas, es la única forma de solucionarlos… y uno estaba volviendo a aparecer.

No se como es que llegue al aula de Astronomía, fue como un instinto, saber que la encontraría ahí, yo creo que ese era el problema, siempre sabíamos donde estaba cada uno y eso podía arriesgar a la otra persona. Me acerque silenciosamente y me coloco a su lado, la miro de reojo y después vuelvo a mirar las estrellas. Siento que ella me mira y luego mira al cielo oscuro.

- ¿A quien buscas allá arriba?- otra vez la misma pregunta, la miro

- Creo que a ti…

- ¿A mi?

- Si… allá arriba alguien me dice que busque el problema que tenemos y que trate de resolverlo

- ¿Y que respondes tu?- miro nuevamente a las estrellas

- Que no hay forma de que sea solucionado ya que se hace más grande o no lograra a cumplirse

- Ron me dijo que intente conquistarte- Hermione se sonrojo y yo solo sonreí

- Eso ya lo hiciste… soy yo quien no quiere aceptarlo en este momento

- ¿Por qué me haces sufrir así?

- No te entiendo…- la miro extrañado, ella esta a punto de llorar

- ¡Cómo no me entiendes! Me dices que me quieres pero luego rompes la ilusión diciendo que nunca podrás corresponderme

- Solo intento mantener una esperanza dentro de ti para que logres esperarme… aunque no se si bueno lo que hago, en una de esas no vuelvo vivo…

- ¡No digas eso!- Hermione me abraza fuertemente mientras solloza, yo también la abrazo- no vuelvas a repetir eso

- Tienes que aceptar la verdad, ese puede ser mi destino… no quiero darte falsas esperanzas

- Por favor Harry…dame un beso- me separe y miro a cualquier lado menos a los ojos de mi amiga

- No Hermione…

- Bésame…

No lo podía evitar, la amaba pero a la vez no quería amarla por miedo a dejarla sola por culpa de ese maldito. Me acerco rápidamente y la beso, no se si esta bien pero es lo que quiero es este momento y ella también… además es lo único que podré darle… solo ese beso, nada más.

Nos separamos y sin decirnos nada ella se va del aula, se que esta mas calmada, es la ultima vez que nos veremos, mañana parto y no se si volveré, espero que ese beso nos ayude a recordarnos, solo el podrá hacerlo… además ¿Podría yo mirarla desde las estrellas?

**Nota Autora:**

**Perdón, se que es corto, pero es un adelanto, quiero saber si les gusta para ver silo sigo, la idea original es solo este capitulo, pero me han venido ideas donde podría alargarlo.  
****  
Bueno, espero sus comentarios y así saber si lo sigo o no. **

Nos estamos leyendo, besos hasta la próxima.  


**CaMiLi**


	2. No se porque no parti

Capitulo 2

No se porque no partí

No sé porque no partí, no sé si fue la cobardía, las esperanzas de seguir con vida aunque sea unos días mas… o no sé si habrá sido por ella.

No me van a creer donde estoy, nadie me creería si no lo ve con sus propios ojos, ni yo lo puedo creer en este momento. Creo que es mejor que nadie nos vea, pensarían cosas que no son. Si, cortinas cerradas, nadie tendría que vernos a lo menos que mi querido amigo Ron se le ocurra despertar temprano el día de hoy y me quiera despertar… sé lo que dirá "Dormiste con ella, no lo puedo creer…" No hicimos el amor, solo dormimos juntos, ella estaba tan feliz porque no me había ido que yo no pude dejarla ir, pensó que yo quería algo más pero solo quería dormir a su lado, abrazarla, solo eso.

Ahora duerme abrazada a mí con una sonrisa en sus labios, se ve tan hermosa, no puedo dejar de mirarla, es como si me hipnotizara. Tengo que despertarla pero debe estar cansada, lloro mucho el día de ayer pensando que me iba… quien no.

Alguien despertó, esto no esta bien, si la ven aquí pensaran que me acosté con ella y no quiero que siga sufriendo por mi culpa, todo menos eso. Es Dean, creo que entro al baño, miro a mi lado…

- ¿Por qué te asustas?- ya estaba despierta

- No pensé que estuvieras despierta…

- ¿Quién despertó?

- Creo que Dean… si te ve aquí…

- Tengo una idea… préstame tu capa- yo la miro extrañado ¿para qué le serviría mi capa, tenía frío?- tu capa de invisibilidad- ahora entendí

Sigilosamente me acerco a mi baúl y saco la capa que me había dado mi padre, en realidad Dumbledore pero es casi lo mismo. Se la paso a Hermione y ella se tapa con ella, pensé que se había ido pero me sorprendió con un rápido beso en los labios, luego no la vi más.

Después de que efectivamente Dean había entrado al baño, lo hice yo, tomo una larga ducha, me vestí y después de dar los buenos días bajo a la sala común a esperar a Ron que me lo había pedido. Luego tendría que hablar con Dumbledore, estoy seguro que me pedirá una explicación de porque no partí, lo peor de todo que es no sé que respuesta daré, eso es lo peor de todo, en eso recordé el día de ayer cuando me iba a ir pero todos mis planes cambiaron al ver a una chica llorar… 

Flash Back 

- Hermione…- susurro mientras me acerco a mi amiga que lloraba apoyada en un árbol cerca de la orilla del lago

Lo primero que pensé fue abrazarla fuertemente para que se sintiera protegida, luego tendría que preguntar lo que ocurría, no ahora. En eso me mira con su rostro empapado en lagrimas, me vuelve a abrazar y yo le beso la frente para tranquilizarla… mi viaje iba a tener que ser postergado, no podía dejarla así… ¿qué estaba diciendo?

Cuando dejo de llorar la miro y sonrió levemente esperando que ella hiciera lo mismo pero me equivoque.

- Por favor dime algo- ¿qué mas podía decir en ese momento? Todavía no sabia porque estaba haciendo todo esto

- No te vayas Harry, no te vayas… no me dejes

- No me he ido… yo no me voy, tranquila… no me digas que por eso llorabas de esa manera

- Que querías que hiciera, te ibas Harry y no sabia si volverías, si volverías con vida.

No sabia que decir, en eso me di cuenta el frío que había por lo que la puse de pie y nos vamos al castillo. Entro a la Sala común pero no quiero dejarla acá, la miro a los ojos y le digo que venga conmigo, como si no supiera lo que decía me siguió. Subo al dormitorio de los chicos, todos dormían por lo que no costo entrar. Hermione me mira avergonzada cosa que me hace sonreír… ¿cómo le decía que nada pasaría, que solo quería estar abrazado a ella esa noche?

Parece que no tengo que gastar esas palabras ya que mi amiga me toma de la mano y me sienta en la cama, la abrazo y poco a poco nos vamos acomodando en cama para dormirnos. 

Fin Flash Back

Cierro los ojos mientras que espero, no hay nadie en la sala común por lo que no hay problema de que piensen que duermo. Me sobresalto, que me iba a imaginar que Hermione me susurraría al odio justo en ese momento.

- Creo que tendrás que ver las estrellas mas seguido…

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- creo imaginar por que

- Es más fácil que cambies de idea… gracias por quedarte

- ¿Por qué piensas que lo hice por ti?- Hermione me mira con una sonrisa aunque yo estoy bastante serio

- No me rompas la ilusión…

Después de besarme en la mejilla sale por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Yo suelto una carcajada… ¿me estaba enamorando? ¿Estaba logrando conquistarme? En las locuras que pienso, ahí viene Ron, me pongo de pie y lo miro con una sonrisa. Lo primero que hace es preguntarme porque tan feliz… ¿qué le digo? Mejor guardo el secreto "Nada Ron, nada… bajemos a desayunar, este día será largo" 

- Deberías haberte ido Harry, todo habría terminado más rápido

- ¡No es tan fácil… cree que con solo pensar que irme puede ser que muera!

- Sé que es difícil, pero eso dice la profecía…

- La profecía, la profecía…¡¡ estoy harto de esa profecía!! Quieres saber porque no me fui… Me estoy enamorando, no lo pude evitar- Dumbledore me mira impresionado

- De que hablamos Harry…

- Si sé, ya lo sé… no debía enamorarme, pero que hago cuando la Chica me busca y trata de conquistarme…

- Y menos si es tu mejor amiga…- me interrumpió, lo peor de todo es que esta vez me sorprendió a mí- Te conozco Harry

- Me gustaba mas cuando solo era mi director y nada mas que nos uniera…. Abuelo

Si, mi tío abuelo, el año pasado lo supe, es extraño pero me aclara bastantes cosas que anteriormente no lo hubiera logrado. Albus me mira con una sonrisa, siempre le he dicho que jamás le diría Abuelo pero de vez en cuando se me sale y él lo único que hace es sonreírme.

Desde el desayuno que estoy hablando con Dumbledore… hablando, discutiendo en verdad, no quiere entender que tengo mas vida además de tener que matar a Voldemort… de repente pienso que quiere verme muerto en vez de tener que soportar a su nieto que haga desorden en su colegio. Lo miro y también me río por lo que me pregunta que sucede.

- estaba pensando que a lo mejor quieres que me maten a tener que soportar a tu nieto con sus travesuras

- No digas tonterías… sabes que no es verdad… solo quiero que todo esto termine y tu salgas sano y salvo- Albus me mira enojado, parece que le afecto lo que dije

- No era mi intención disgustarte

- No lo has hecho, tranquilo… solo que estoy igual que tú de intranquilo con estos sucesos

- Todo estará bien, abuelo

Me vuelve a sonreír y yo también a él. Nos despedimos y me dio autorización para no entrar a la clase de ese momento por lo que me voy directamente a la sala común a descansar. Poco después llegarán los demás bastante cansados, Ron entre ellos preguntándome que me ha pasado.

Como pude equivocarme, tenia que haber supuesto que alguien más llegaría antes, me río al verla entrar al dormitorio de los chicos sin vergüenza. Sin pedirme permiso se acuesta a mi lado y me abraza, ¿y que hago yo? Obviamente lo mismo. Al darme cuenta que los demás suben las escaleras, cierro las cortinas con un hechizo para que nadie las abra, Hermione se ríe y me abraza mas fuerte y me besa la mejilla, yo pongo mi dedo en su boca en signo que se callara. Y como dije, los demás están entrando y preguntando por mí, me hago el dormido y parece que me creen porque oigo los susurros de Ron diciendo que debo estar dormido, ahora se va antes diciendo que buscaría a Hermione, esta a mi lado suelta una carcajada pero yo le tapo la boca para que nadie la escuche.

Ya todos se fueron, más tranquilo la miro y le sonrió, ella también lo hace pero esta vez no fue la mejilla, esta vez fueron los labios en donde me beso.

- parece que estoy ganando… de ahora en adelante seguiré los consejos de Ron- me río

- ¿Porque piensas que estas ganando?

- Anteriormente no te reías cuando estaba cerca de ti y no me dejabas tocarte- ella no deja de sonreír, se ve tan hermosa

- ¿Sabes lo que le dije a Albus? Que no me había ido porque me estaba enamorando…- Hermione salta en la cama sentándose frente a mí mirándome con una gran sonrisa

- ¿Eso es verdad?

- No lo se…creo que me estoy arrepintiendo…

- ¡¡¡HARRY!!!- me río y la abrazo

- Es verdad, por algo lo digo… pero tienes que tener cuidado Hermione… mucho cuidado- esta vez la miro seriamente y ella también lo hace

- Lo tendré, con tal de estar a tu lado, siempre lo estaré

Hermione esta tan feliz que salta en mi cama y luego se tira encima de mí mientras yo río. Le acaricio el cabello y la acerco a mí dándole por primera vez YO un beso.

Ninguno de los dos fue a la siguiente clase, no porque no hayamos querido, sino porque nos quedamos dormidos después de mucho jugar. Hace poco que me he despertado, Hermione aun no, no la despertaré ya que parece estar muy cansada. Me levanto, coloco nuevamente el hechizo a las cortinas para que nadie sepa que ella esta ahí y luego bajo a la sala común donde esta Ron, Dean y Lavender conversando. Al verme me dicen que me acerque, como siempre me preguntan dónde me había metido, no había para que mentir "durmiendo", solo había que omitir partes, no creo que les interese con quien.

Poco después aparece Hermione con una sonrisa y se acerca a nosotros donde también le preguntan dónde estaba y al igual que yo dice que dormía pero no con quien. También veo bajar a Parvati a y Seamus por lo que ya todos ahí decidimos ir a cenar, hace mucho que no estábamos tan reunidos… hace mucho que yo no estaba en paz, pero no duraría por mucho tiempo. 

Nuevamente la nostalgia, si otra vez, me acaban de dar una noticia y esta vez no puedo decir que no, me voy, esta vez tengo que partir y no sé si volveré. Tampoco le he dicho a Hermione, tengo miedo de que nuevamente no me deje ir y esta vez no puedo resistirme, tengo que irme, derrotar a Voldemort y volver a su lado… ¡¿cómo puedo estar seguro de eso?! No quiero irme, no quiero.

Por favor que no sea ella, que no sea ella la que viene corriendo a mí mientras intento hacerme la idea de que tengo que irme.

- ¡¡Harry!!- como puedo decir que no es ella y la reconozco a kilómetros

- ¿Qué haces acá?

- Dumbledore me contó todo… sé que tienes que irte y no puedo acompañarte

- Yo tampoco te lo permitiría…- me puso sus suaves dedos en mis labios

- Quiero que me prometas algo…- yo solo asentí- ¿ves las estrellas? Cada vez que te sientas solo, míralas que ahí estará una de ellas diciéndote cuanto de quiero y que te espero- no lo pude resistir la abrasé y la bese tiernamente

- Te prometo que volveré… te lo prometo

- Te prometo que te estaréesperando… las estrellas serán nuestros testigos…

**Nota Autora:**

**Hola nuevamente, perdón por la tardanza pero es que estado con algunos problemas en mi casa, todo el mundo cayo enfermo y yo soy la enfermera, así que tiempo para escribir ha sido muy poco, pero espero que esto no los defraude.  
Yo creo que la próxima actualización será el próximo año… ¡¡¡No se asusten!! Solo faltan 4 días!!! Así que no es mucho tiempo, de ahí en adelante ya no tardare tanto en subir los capítulos.  
Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y espero sus reviews que me ayudan mucho para seguir con la historia. Besos y un muy feliz año 2008!!!**

**Gracias a Hermionedepottergranger y a Rudy P. Black (Piensa que hay toda una tensión de que harry solo quiere destruir a Voldemort y no involucrar a mas personas, por eso esa confusión con Hermione) Que siempre están ahí con sus comentarios.**

**CaMiLi**


	3. Alguien Te vio Partir

**Capitulo 3**

Alguien te vio partir

Hoy salí a buscarte  
y ya no te encontré  
Alguien me dijo que partiste  
de la estación hacia el sur  
y de tus ojos  
caían lagrimas de amor  
Y al despertarme  
sentí que ya no estabas ahí

Si alguien pudiera saber  
yo siento que en este momento  
una grieta se abre en mi  
Sé que yo ya te perdí  
y esa historia de amor  
que nos unía  
a los dos murió  
Y si la vida nos separa  
no importa nada  
Eso fue amor y nada mas

Ya se van a cumplir dos semanas desde que Harry se ha ido y no lo he vuelto a ver. La espera se me ha hecho eterna y no creo soportarlo mas, tengo la suerte de tener el apoyo de Ron, creo que Harry le dijo que me cuidara de cerca antes de irse.

Sé que me prometió que volvería pero mi corazón me dice otra cosa, no quiero pensar en su muerte pero toda teoría me lleva a eso. Necesito dejar de pensar. Miro a las estrellas… este es el único lugar que nos une tranquilamente, siento me que dicen que Harry esta bien, algo herido pero bien pensando en mi. Yo les digo que le digan que lo amo con todo mi corazón y lo esperare para siempre. Él va a volver, él tiene que volver, tiene que vivir para tener la vida que siempre quiso… felicidad, tranquilidad… "por favor estrellas ayúdenlo a volver"

Mañana es el ultimo partido de Quidditch, Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw, si supieras que nadie quiere jugarlo ya que tu no estas, dicen que falta el jugador estrella. Los de Ravenclaw dicen que prefieren perder al jugar sin ti, quieren ver tú último partido en Hogwarts, ¿pero que les digo yo? ¿Qué ya no volverás? Te necesito Harry, vuelve por favor.

Hoy salí a buscarte  
y ya no te encontré  
Y de mis ojos  
caían lagrimas de amor  
Si alguien pudiera saber  
yo siento que en este momento  
una grieta se abre en mi  
Sé que yo ya te perdí  
y esa historia de amor  
que nos unía  
a los dos murió 

****

Ya son tres semanas, ya no lo soporto, necesito verte… " Estrellas, necesito que le manden este mensaje a Harry, díganle que lo amo, que vuelva… es partido del que les hable la otra vez fue cancelado al no estar tu, todo se siente muy triste sin ti aunque no lo creas… todo esta muy triste"

- Si Harry supiera que estas acá afuera enfriándote, va a matarme a mí

- Lo sé Ron, me lo has repetido miles de veces… ya voy a entrar

- Dije ahora… no te preocupes, Harry volverá- miro mi amigo y luego le sonrió

- Si volverá…  
****

Desgarra hoy mi corazón  
la misma pasión  
con la que te ame  
hace un tiempo atrás  
Estábamos junto al mar  
nos perdimos juntos  
en un sueño que fue realidad  
Y si la vida nos separa  
no importa nada  
Eso fue amor y nada mas

Fue amor y fue  
amor, amor  
y nada mas…  
Fue amor y fue  
amor, amor  
y nada más… (Nada, nada más)

Fue amor y fue  
amor amor y nada mas…

**  
Diego Torres – Unplugged  
"Alguien la vio Partir"**

Han llegado los días calurosos, todo Hogwarts esta fuera del castillo este fin de semana yo también, quise relajarme. Ron también me acompaña, hablamos sobre el último examen, el último EXTASIS, nos decimos que Harry tuvo mucha suerte al no darlos, eso nos deprime, ya hace mucho que no tenemos noticias de él. Antes Dumbledore trataba de comunicarnos en que situación estaba nuestro amigo pero ya no se podía mas, tanto nuestro director como los demás integrantes de la Orden del Fénix están en una misión importante… buscar a Harry Potter.

Eso fue lo último que nos dijeron… "Harry no siguió nuestros consejos… no sabemos dónde esta" Nunca había llorado tanto en mi vida, el no saber dónde estaba mi mejor amigo era de lo peor.

Ya se hizo de noche, Ron estaba muy cansado como para acompañarme por lo que he decidido salir sola a pasear, el aire esta fresco después de noches sofocantes de calor. Camino por la orilla del lago, recuerdo cuando persuadí a Harry para que no se fuera, lo había logrado pero luego si tuvo que irse y yo no pude hacer nada. Miro a mí alrededor, el lago, el bosque prohibido, los terrenos… y justo en enfrente de mí, un cuerpo tirado en el pasto inconsciente esperando a que alguien lo viera a esas horas de la noche.

Tenia que ir, sabia quien era, mi corazón me lo decía… Harry había vuelto pero no como yo lo había despedido. 

- ¡¡No Harry, no!! No te puedes morir…por favor abre los ojos y mírame, ya estas en el colegio, a mi lado… abre los ojos

Era como si no estuviera ahí, entre mis brazos mientras yo intento que reaccione. No lo puedo creer, quiero ir a buscar a alguien pero no puedo dejarlo solo. Tiene rasguños por todas partes, una gran herida en su pierna derecha y en el rostro, en eso recuerdo que puedo ocupar magia, busco en mis bolsillos mi varita, luego apunto a Harry y lo elevo, rápidamente lo dirijo al castillo para llevarlo a la enfermería.

Ya ahí, Madam Pomfrey lo atiende inmediatamente mientras me pide que vaya en busca del profesor Dumbledore pero yo no quiero alejarme de él, en esos momentos no. Corro lo más rápido que me da mis piernas hasta llegar a la gárgola donde justo bajaba el director, me mira preocupado pero no espera a que yo diga algo cuando me pide que lo lleve a donde quiero. Note que su rostro palidece al ver que lo llevo a la enfermería.

Al principio me querían sacar de tu lado pero yo no lo voy a permitir, te perdí una vez pero no lo haré de nuevo, me costo mucho conquistarte como para perderte así fácilmente. Miro todo lo que esta a mí alrededor, solo estaba él y yo, Madam Pomfrey esta hablando con Dumbledore de algo muy importante en donde no quieren que sepa, estoy segura que es algo referente a Harry… espero que sea cualquier cosa en vez de tener que escuchar la palabra muerte, todo menos eso.

No voy a poder pegar un ojo en toda esta noche, solo quiero que hagas algún movimiento para saber que aun estas conmigo a mi lado, tu respiración cada vez es más lenta, esta vez no lo soporto y me tiro a abrazarte, no quiero perderte, todo menos eso, por favor, todo menos eso. 

****

Ya todo el colegio se ha enterado que Harry esta acá, aquí es cuando uno se da cuenta cuando les importa la vida del niño que vivió, Hogwarts parece como si fuera completamente habitado por fantasmas, ningún ruido, hasta las clases y profesores, yo mas que nadie.

Ron varias veces intenta animarme pero esta en la misma situación que yo por lo que no podemos ayudarnos de mucho. Compañeros de Gryffindor y de otras casas también intentan darnos ánimo pero es imposible, a lo menos de mi parte, yo no volveré a sonreír hasta no ver a Harry levantado de esa cama sonriéndome como lo hacían antes.

Hoy como todos los días paso por la enfermería para ver como esta, sigue sin mover un dedo, no puedo evitar, otra vez comienzo a llorar… ¿Por qué Harry? ¿Por qué no puedes darme una señal de que estas vivo, inconsciente pero vivo? Cada vez mas se cuesta respirar, eso cada vez me asusta mas, me da la impresión que la próxima vez que te venga a ver ya no estarás respirando… ¡¡Por que ya piensas en eso Hermione!! Salgo corriendo de la enfermería a los terrenos, ya esta de noche, miro a las estrellas, quienes nos han ayudado en todo este tiempo.

- Nuevamente mirándolas, Herm…

- ¿Que más puedo hacer? Estoy segura que son las únicas que saben que es lo que tiene Harry, porque no despierta… son las únicas que nos pueden ayudar a despertarlo- miro a Ron con mis ojos llenos de lagrimas

- Pregúntales… puede ser que te den la respuesta

- No Ron, esta vez no, esta vez no va a ser tan fácil- me tiro a los brazos de mi amigo y los dos como niños chicos nos largamos a llorar- ¿Por qué Ron?

- No lo sé Hermione, no lo sé

Luego de un rato decidimos entrar, ya hacia mucho frío y no era bueno congelarnos en esos momentos, necesitábamos de todas nuestras fuerzas para ayudar a Harry. Cada uno subió a su dormitorio, no sé si Ron logro dormir pero yo no pude, esto cada vez es mas fuerte de soportar, ya no sé si lo lograre. 

Todo esta negro aquí, no hay ni una luz, nada… ¿qué hago aquí? No lo sé, solo recuerdo una luz roja y yo pensando en ella. Se siente bien estar acá, esta la tranquilidad que siempre he soñado, no seria mala idea quedarme acá, pero algo me falta ¿qué será?… Eso es, ella me falta.

Miro a todos lados, no hay nadie pero veo una pequeña luz al final creo que tengo que ir allá, alguien me espera ¿serán mis padres…Sirius? Si, me levantare de aquí y caminare hasta esa luz, estoy seguro que allí me encontrare con todos ellos que me sonreirán y me abrazaran diciéndome todo lo que me han extrañado y que esperaban este momento, eso haré.

El suelo esta helado pero no importa cuando llegue a ellos el piso estará tan caliente que necesitare mis zapatos… hablando de eso ¿dónde están mis zapatos? Creo que los deje por ahí, pero eso no importa ahora, ahora tengo que caminar y llegar a esa luz que esta allá para encontrarme con todos ellos… pero… pero no puedo dejar este lugar, ¿por qué no puedo, que me lo impide? Creo que es ella, pero porque no me dejas ir con mis padres, con mi padrino, tú siempre quisiste que el tiempo retrocediera para que yo volviera a ver a mis padres ¿por qué no me dejas ir a verlo ahora? Creo que no es el momento, parece que tendré que esperar… ¡qué estoy diciendo! Iré ahora. 

- Hermione, tenemos que ir a clases, después iras…

- No Ron, necesito ir ahora, algo me dice que tengo que ir ahora, luego nos vemos

- ¿No quieres que te acompañe?- le sonrió a mi pelirrojo amigo

- No te preocupes, anda tu no puedes perder clases… no te preocupes, todo estará bien 

Ron asiente y sonríe mientras se dirige al aula de Encantamientos, yo necesito ir a la enfermería, algo me dice que tengo que ir a ver a Harry, como si me estuviera llamando desde ayer en un sueño que tuve.

Corro rápidamente tratando de no tropezar con nadie, ya ahí abro lentamente la puerta. No hay nadie mas que el cuerpo inerte del chico del cual estoy enamorada que hace ya mucho tiempo que no me muestra sus maravillosos ojos verdes. Me acerco pero parece que todo era parte de mi sueño, Harry sigue igual que siempre, su respiración lenta y cortante, creo que ya no hay esperanzas, tendré que acostumbrarme a vivir sin él. En eso aparece Madam Pomfrey que me mira preocupada después de negar con la cabeza y ver como una lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos.

No lo pude evitar, me largue a llorar, no lo podía creer… no podría vivir sin él, como las estrellas no me quisieron ayudar en este momento en donde más las necesito. Lo miro tenuemente al tener los ojos aguados, seguía con sus lentes redondos, jamás permití que se los quitaras para cuando despertara pudiera ver todo con claridad, pero para que en ese momento. Cuidadosamente se los saque y los deje en la mesita de noche que había a su lado junto a unas flores que alguna admiradora le trajo. Ya todo había llegado a su fin, no había nada más que hacer.

Después de mirarlo por última ver y también mirar a la enfermera, camino lentamente hacia la puerta para no volver mas, ya no valía la pena volver.

- ¿Por qué me dejas Hermione? 


	4. Capitulo 4

Hola a todos!!!  
He vuelto y espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo… nos leemos al final, besos

Capitulo 4

¡¡¡No puedes morir!!!

¿Por qué me dejas Hermione? 

Hermione corrió a la cama donde se encontraba Harry que trataba de abrir los ojos y levantarse pero el dolor era tan grande que se lo impedía, también la chica lo obligó a volver a recostarte. No lo podía creer, había despertado, era casi imposible que lo hiciera, quería abrazarlo pero temía lastimarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Lo miro con una sonrisa y todavía con lágrimas en los ojos, Harry intento sonreír pero el dolor era más fuerte que él.

La chica inmediatamente llamó a la enfermera para que lo viera, esto había sido un milagro y todo el mundo tenia que verlo. Ni la misma Madame Pomfrey podía creer lo que sucedía, se acerco al paciente que se quejaba de un dolor en el pecho, eso hizo volver a la enfermera a su diagnostico. En eso se iba a retirar cuando Hermione la detuvo preguntándole por que no atendía a Harry pero Madame Pomfrey no la escucho, siguió caminando. La chica corrió a verla después de notar que Harry volvía a quedarse dormido.

- ¿Qué ocurre, porque no lo revisa? Esta vivo…

- No señorita Granger, solo ha despertado, el no va a vivir- la interrumpió la enfermera

- ¿Cómo que no va a vivir? Pero si ha despertado, me hablo, esta equivocada

- no soy la indicada para hablarle sobre este tema, sé que el profesor Dumbledore se lo explicara mejor que nadie… ahora deje al señor Potter descansar… es lo único que…

La enfermera no pudo seguir hablando ya que comenzó a sollozar, Hermione miro a su amado, se acerco, le acaricio el cabello y al oído le dijo que volvería. Salió rápidamente en dirección al despacho de Dumbledore para que le explicaran lo que ocurría.

Ya ahí dio la contraseña, subió de a saltos las escaleras y sin tocar la puerta entro encontrándose con el director y con el profesor de pociones que la miro disgustado por la interrupción. Ella no le tomó importancia y miro a Dumbledore que estaba bastante serio, pregunto lo que ocurría pero Snape lo interrumpió.

- Señorita Granger, el director y yo estamos hablando…

- Profesor Dumbledore, Harry despertó- dijo Hermione sin prestar atención a Snape

- No puede ser…- susurro el director- Severus hablaremos después, por favor ahora déjame solo con Hermione- bastante enojado Snape salió- ¿Estas segura?

- Si, lo primero que me pregunto fue porque lo dejaba, justo yo me estaba yendo de la enfermería… después Madame Pomfrey me dijo que no iba a vivir… ¿eso es verdad?

- Lo siento Hermione, pero es verdad…

- ¡¡Cómo va a ser verdad, es imposible!! Harry esta vivo solo siente un dolor en el pecho pero ya esta despierto

- Hermione, escúchame… yo nunca quise decírselo pero estoy seguro que él lo sabia… la profecía decía que si moría uno, también moriría el otro… Harry va a morir, ese dolor que siente en el pecho lo demuestra, él va a despertar varias veces hasta podrá levantarse de la cama si el dolor no es tan fuerte… pero no hay esperanzas Hermione

- ¡¡Cómo puede decir eso!! ¡¡Es su nieto!!- la chica ya no podía mas, ahora lloraba desconsoladamente, se encontraba en una pesadilla

- Por eso me duele tanto, tampoco quiero que muera, muchas veces pensé que la profecía era una mentira pero ya no puedo mentirme a mí mismo… Harry es lo único que me queda- la chica solo lloraba, Dumbledore se paro de su asiento y se acerco a Hermione- si tanto lo amas, quiero pedirte que si logra salir de la enfermería no le digas nada pero si lo hagas vivir esa tranquilidad que siempre quiso- Hermione asintió mientras seguía llorando. 

No puedo creer que Harry vaya a morir esto tiene que ser un sueño, una pesadilla. Acabo de ir al baño para limpiare la cara y ahora me dirijo a la enfermería para ir a ver a Harry, no quiero que note que he llorado, le prometí a Dumbledore que no le contaría la verdad y aunque me cueste tengo que cumplirla, Harry va a vivir como siempre quiso.

Al entrar de doy cuenta que Madame Pomfrey lo esta atendiendo, eso me alegra, ya a despertado, a lo menos uno de mis deseos de hizo realidad. Me acerco con una sonrisa, Harry también intenta sonreírme pero el dolor de su pecho no lo deja. Espero a que la enfermera termine y cuando ella se va le pregunto como se encuentra, que lo había extrañado mucho. Él con una voz muy débil me dice que también me había extrañado e inmediatamente bastante contento me dice que había derrotado a Voldemort. Yo no lo pude evitar y algunas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, Harry me abraza y yo no me resisto, hace mucho que quería ese abrazo.

Todo esto estaba sucediendo por ese ser ya muerto, mas muertes iban a ocurrir aunque el ya estuviera muerto, lo peor es que la persona más importante para mí iba a morir.

- ¿Por qué lloras?- me pregunta Harry

- Porque volviste, pensé… que te perdía

- Ya estoy acá y ahora se ha acabado todo…- no puede seguir hablando al sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho, me separo de le preocupada- no te preocupes, debe ser que todavía me afecta él ultimo hechizo de Voldemort

- Harry… ¿puedo besarte?- el solo intenta reírse y asiente

Me acerco lentamente a él y lo beso tiernamente, Harry pasa una de sus manos por mi nuca para acercarme mas y colocarla mas pasión a ese beso pero nuevamente nos separa un dolor en el pecho de mi amado. No lo podía creer, lo tenia ahí pero a la vez se me estaba yendo, cada vez que le daba esa punzada en el pecho era un minuto menos a mi lado.

Le dije que era mejor que descansara o podía ser peor ese dolor, también le dije que iría a cenar y luego volvería con Ron que estaría muy feliz de verlo. Antes que pudiera irme me tiro hacia él y me beso nuevamente y me pidió que llamara a su abuelo, yo sonreí y asentí.

Salí corriendo, tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que ayudar a Harry a ser feliz esos días, no podía ponerme a llorar cada vez que lo viera, no podía. Primero fui donde el profesor Dumbledore que se alegro mucho al saber que su nieto estaba despierto y quería hablar con él, después me fui al Gran Comedor y corrí hacia donde estaba Ron con Dean y Seamus. Al verme se miro preocupado pero al ver mi sonrisa se intrigo por lo que me pregunto que pasaba.

Yo solo le dije "despertó", fue lo único que necesitaba para que entendiera que ocurría y luego apararse y abrazarme mientras lloraba silenciosamente. Yo también llore pero no por lo mismo que Ron, no por lo mismo. 

Me duele bastante el pecho pero parece quitarse al ver entrar a la enfermería a mi Abuelo. Viene sonriente, yo también quiero sonreír pero me cuenta bastante, el dolor agudo en el pecho me lo impide. Se me acerca y paternalmente me da un beso en la frente… ya comenzaba a mostrarse la tranquilidad, con eso me acorde de lo importante de que quiera hablar con Albus.

- Ha muerto, ha muerto, Voldemort ha muerto… ya no va a molestar mas…

- Tranquilo Harry, no te alteres, eso te hará mas… también estoy feliz que todo esto haya terminado de una vez… ¿cómo te sientes?- lo miro seriamente, parece preocupado y más que por mi estado

- Supongo que bien… ¿qué ocurre?

- Nada, no te preocupes, pensé que estarías débil después de tantos enfrentamientos

- No, Remus me cuido muy bien, la ultima vez no lo logro porque decidí regresar lo antes posible

- Eso podría haberte afectado mas, Harry… no deberías haberte esforzado tanto- lo miro extrañado, esta muy preocupado, la ultima vez que lo vi así fue en 5° curso cuando no le hablaba- ¿qué ocurre, porque esa cara?

- Nada, no pasa nada… estoy cansado, solo eso

- Entonces es mejor que descanses… estoy seguro que pronto vendrán Ron y Hermione para ver como te encuentras- solo asentí- Quiero preguntarte algo Harry

- Si, dime- me sobresalte, ahora me miraba seriamente

- ¿Quieres a Hermione?

- La amo…- solo sonrió y luego sale de la enfermería dejándome sin entender nada.

Cierro los ojos e intento dormir pero las palabras de Albus todavía dan vuelta en mi cabeza. ¿Por qué habrá preguntado si quiero a Hermione? Que tienes que ver eso con las miradas que me mostró, parece preocupado por algo pero no logro adivinarlo. Abro nuevamente los ojos y miro el techo blanco el cual he visto durante los siete años en Hogwarts jamás me he librado de un año de estar acá. Siento que alguien abre la puerta de la enfermería por lo que cierro los ojos para hacerme el dormido, no tengo ganas de hablar, parece ser mas de una persona… no hace falta abrir los ojos para reconocer a los visitantes, Ron y Hermione.

- Parece que esta dormido, es mejor no molestarlo

- No quieres ver como está tu amigo, Ron, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado- mi pelirrojo amigo se sobresalto al notar que no dormía

- ¿Cómo te encuentras Harry?- me pregunto la más bella de todas las chicas, es divertido verla de esa forma siendo antes solo mi mejor amiga

- Bien, todavía esta el dolor en el pecho pero mejor

- No sabes como me alegro que estés nuevamente bien, pensé que perdería a mi mejor amigo- Dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa que quiero corresponder pero me es difícil- no te esfuerces, no hace falta

Ahí viene Madame Pomfrey y le pide a mis amigos que se vayan ya que tengo que descansar, intento que me deje quedarme con ellos un tiempo mas pero es inútil. Los dos se despiden y vuelvo a quedar solo, esta vez me ha dado sueño por lo que aprovechare y dormiré un momento, ya no tengo por nada en que preocuparme, esta vez dormiré en paz. 

Tengo miedo de que cierre los ojos y no los vuelva a abrir, he intentado dormir pero no lo logro, me doy vuelta en la cama pero no logro tener una pose cómoda para relajarme, además Harry sigue en mi mente, no se como soportare no decirle lo que le ocurre.

Ya no puedo mas, me paro de la cama y silenciosamente voy al dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo curso, me acerco a la cama de Harry y saco la capa de invisibilidad, tengo que ir a ver como esta, no soporto no tenerlo cerca. Salgo de la torre y sigilosamente me dirijo a la enfermería.

Al entrar todo esta en silencio, no hay nadie más que la cama que ya hace mucho tiempo esta ocupada por la misma persona que no sé cuanto tiempo mas vivirá. Lo miro desde lejos, tengo miedo que al acercarme y tratar de despertarlo no lo haga. Tengo que ir, ya ahí miro tiernamente al verlo que esta despierto mirando a una de las ventanas. Tienes una mirada triste, creo saber por que, en eso me toma una de mis manos y me mira fijamente.

- Como me gustaría salir… sentir el aire fresco, los árboles…

- Pronto, solo tienes que recuperarte bien y saldrás, ya lo veras… ahora tienes que descansar- digo tratando de contener las lagrimas

- Desde que desperté que noto una mirada triste en ti- como siempre adivinando como estoy, solo le sonrió- ¿qué ocurre?

- Es que cada vez que te veo… estoy tan feliz que estés vivo, pensé que no te volvería a ver- Harry me sonríe como el solo sabe hacerlo

- Eso quiere decir que nunca viste las estrellas como prometimos

- ¡Claro que las vi! Todas las noches… con autorización de Ron, y siempre decían lo mismo, que estabas bien pero algo herido

Así seguimos conversando, toda la madrugada parecía que ninguno de los dos tenia sueño. Ya como a las seis de la mañana decidí ir a arreglarme cuando vi que Harry descansaba.

Cuando volví la enfermera estaba hablando con Harry y este parecía bastante animado, yo también reaccioné igual al saber la noticia.

- Porque no lo aprovecha el día de hoy señorita Granger- me doy vuelta para saber quien me hablaba, era Madame Pomfrey- el señor Potter ya se encuentra en condiciones de poder salir por un momento de la enfermería, eso le hará muy bien

- ¿Esta segura?- pregunto emocionada

- solo si el Señor Potter quiere y usted se compromete a cuidarlo- yo asentí felizmente y abrasé delicadamente al chico que sonreía a mi lado

- no se preocupe, ella será mi segunda enfermera- dijo Harry mientras me mira

Después de que Harry se vistió fuimos a buscar a Ron para salir los tres. Ahora nos encontramos paseando por los terrenos mientras Harry nos cuenta su enfrentamiento con Voldemort, en donde casi pierde la vida… si supiera que no es un "Casi".

Yo no lo dejo de mirar y parece que Ron tampoco, no sé si será porque esta emocionado con el relato de su amigo o porque sigue preocupado de él. Quiero contarle a Ron lo que le esta pasando a Harry pero tengo miedo que no lo tome bien y llegue a contarle algo. Se ven tan contento los dos que trato de no molestar pero parece que Harry ha notado mi ausencia por lo que disimuladamente toma mi mano mientras sigue hablando con Ron, yo solo sonrío y miro al lago donde jugaban unos chicos de primero con el calamar gigante.

Me siento tan feliz a su lado que no quiero pensar mas en la muerte, esa palabra la sacare de mi mente y solo esperare a que suceda, por mientras haré de Harry estos días, los más felices que haya tenido, nunca se enterara de lo que le ocurre, de porque esos dolores en el pecho no se apagan, él porque de vez en cuando se marea, el porque su cicatriz no deja de doler si ya Voldemort esta muerto… el porque yo retengo lágrimas sin alguna razón que él conozca.

**Nota Autora:**

**Hola a todos!!!**

**Y, les gusto??? Bueno a mí me gusta como va y espero sus reviews para saber su opinión que me vale mucho. Espero que el próximo capitulo lo tenga lo antes posible, besos hasta la próxima.**

**CaMiLi**


	5. No puede ser cierto

**Capitulo 5****  
**

No puede ser cierto…

Llevo ya dos semanas desde que salí de la enfermería, igualmente tengo que ir día por medio para una revisión, dicen que tanto esfuerzo me debilito… estoy seguro que no es eso, creo que tiene que ver algo con Voldemort.

En estos momentos leo un libro en la sala común, no tengo ganas de ir a cenar, mientras estuve en el enfrentamiento, comía muy pocas veces, yo creo que es eso lo que me tiene débil pero desde esos días que mi apetito es mínimo. Alguien entra por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, son unos chicos de segundo curso y detrás de ellos un ángel, "Ya Harry deja de llamarla así". Hermione me sonríe trae algo escondido tras ella, estoy seguro que debe ser algo de comer… así es, un sándwich, solo sonrío mientras ella me besa la mejilla. Obligadamente tengo que darle un mordisco para que ella no se enoje.

Todo ha sido tan rápido, algo fácil, muy feliz a mi pesar… Voldemort muerto, yo por fin libre de una responsabilidad, todavía no puedo creer que todo esto se haya hecho realidad, no puedo creer que no haya algo malo en todo esto. En eso Hermione me mira preocupada.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿En que piensas?- la miro detenidamente durante un rato antes de contestar

- No es nada, solo pienso que por fin soy libre… lo que me extraña es que la profecía haya sido tan fácil de romper- Hermione parece inquietarse con mi respuesta, eso me comienza a extrañar

- Harry… ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?- sonrío y asiento, no estaría nada de mal tomar aire fresco.

Estamos caminando uno al lado del otro sin decir nada, de vez en cuando la miro para darme cuenta nuevamente que es la chica más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. Justo cuando la miro nuevamente ella también lo hace y sonreímos, Hermione se detiene y me acaricia la mejilla, siento la calidez de su piel, me siento tan bien a su lado. Pero no todo podía estar bien, este dolor en el pecho esta cada vez más agudo, no puedo mantenerme en pie. Caigo de rodillas mientras escucho a la lejanía que Hermione pregunta que me ocurre pero este dolor es tan fuerte que no puedo responder. 

Harry por favor mírame, no puedes dejarme sola, por favor te lo pido, Harry abre los ojos, no me hagas esto, Harry abre los ojos, ábrelos.

Es imposible, no reacciona, tengo que llevarlo a la enfermería, nuevamente como la vez en que lo vi inconsciente lo levito para llevarlo rápidamente. Madam Pomfrey se asusta al verme con él ahí, lo coloco en una de las camas y espero a que la enfermera lo revise. Me dice que "tanta acción y emociones" le habían hecho mal y esperaba que con la poción que estaba tomando lo ayudara.

Quería intentar no llorar pero era imposible, saber que no podía hacer nada por salvarlo, lograr que esa profecía no se realizara y que lográramos tener una vida tranquila desde de salir de Hogwarts, que todo eso no se realizaría ya que en cualquier momento Harry cerraría los ojos para no abrirlos nunca mas. Madam Pomfrey ya lo ha atendido y nuevamente no podrá salir de la enfermería, ya en estos momentos solo espero que despierte por ultima vez, ya no me importa si no sale de aquí, solo quiero despedirme de él.

Tengo que ir a avisarle a Ron lo que ocurre, sé que esto lo va a entristecer pero es mejor que lo sepa ya. Corro a la sala común donde inmediatamente veo a un pelirrojo que me mira extrañado, le cuento lo ocurrido y nuevamente salimos corriendo en dirección a la enfermería pero me detengo al acordarme de algo importante. Ron me pregunta que ocurría pero solo le digo que no deje a Harry solo que yo ya iba, corro en otra dirección hasta encontrarme frente a la gárgola, subo y sin pedir permiso entro encontrándome con Dumbledore. Le cuento lo ocurrido, veo como trata de contener las lagrimas, todos intentamos hacerlo para darle todas nuestras fuerzas al chico que ahora duerme en la enfermería.

Salimos los dos hasta que sin darme cuenta ya estamos en la enfermería preguntándole a Madam Pomfrey como estaba Harry. 

- Ya no sé que hacer profesor, no encuentro forma de mantenerlo vivo, como me lo pidió

- Tiene que intentarlo, aunque sea por unos días mas- dice el director pero yo ya no aguanto

- ¡¡ÉL TIENE QUE VIVIR, NO PUEDE MORIR!!

- Tranquilízate Hermione, tus gritos no le harán bien a Harry, por favor, tenemos que darle fuerzas- me dice Dumbledore pero no entiende que dentro, en mi corazón, hay un hoyo que me esta matando.

Igualmente intento calmarme, siento en mis hombros las manos de Ron que tratan de animarme, me doy vuelta y lo abrazo fuertemente mientras él me dirige a la cama de Harry donde todavía no abre los ojos. Por favor amor, abre tus ojos por lo que más quieras, abre tus ojos.

Miro a los presentes y ya ninguno puede guardar sus emociones, todos lloran en silencio, me suelto de Ron y corro a abrazar a Harry, nadie me lo impide y tampoco dejaría que lo hicieran.

Son las cuatro de la madrugada, todavía estoy en la enfermería, siento que algo se mueve, levanto el rostro y veo que Harry esta moviéndose. Me acerco y lo miro mientras me seco los ojos, no había parado de llorar desde que todos se habían ido a descansar.

En eso él abre los ojos con dificultad y al notar mi presencia trata de hablar pero su voz es muy débil por lo que le impido, solo le digo que descanse que pronto hablaremos… tengo pensado decir toda la verdad, no tienen porque ocultársela, él tiene que saber que sucede dentro de su cuerpo. Cuando lo vuelvo a mirar ya esta dormido, intento retirar mi mano pero Harry la tiene tomada, vuelve a abrir los ojos y solo escucho que me dice "Quédate conmigo, no me dejes… no me quiero morir" Ya no puedo mas, algunas lagrimas se resbalan por mi rostro mientras me recuesto a su lado y acaricio su rostro para calmarlo. En estos momentos odio a Voldemort más que nunca, por su culpa estoy perdiendo a la persona que más amo en este mundo y no sé hasta cuando va a estar a mi lado.

- Tranquilo Harry, descansa, mañana hablaremos… ahora duerme

- Herm…Hermi…-sé que quiere decirme algo pero no quiero que se esfuerce pero él no quiere detenerse- Herm… Te amo

- Yo también Harry, yo también

Porque justo ahora me dices esa palabra, porque en este momento… te adoro Harry eres mi vida, mi mundo. No sé si mañana me querrás de la misma forma después de que te diga la verdad pero es más importante tu que mis caprichos… ahora duerme, descansa… pero por favor… despierta mañana. 

Todos habíamos llegado a la misma conclusión, decirle a Harry la Verdad.

Dumbledore, Ron, y yo miramos a Harry mientras nos pregunta que ha ocurrido para que estemos todos ahí presentes. Me acerco a él y le tomo la mano para calmarlo mientras miro a todos para ver quien comenzaba a hablar, el profesor Dumbledore fue le primero.

Harry, tenemos algo que contarte… tenia las esperanzas de que esto nunca se supiera pero ya no sabemos que sucederá

Que quieres decir- preguntó extrañado, me miro pidiéndome una explicación

Solo escucha…

Así fue como le contamos todo, de cómo la profecía todavía no estaba cumplida, el dolor en el pecho y los mareos, los intentos de salvarlo pero que nada había resultado, solo podíamos esperar a ver los resultados. Madam Pomfrey estaba intentando encontrar algún antídoto pero parecía imposible.

Harry me mira y luego a los demás, a todos nos sorprendió su forma de reaccionar, conocíamos su carácter pero esta vez nada de gritos, solo bajo la mirada y nos dijo en un susurro _"me lo imaginaba"_. Para consolarlo lo abrazo, siento como mi hombro se moja, estaba llorando. Imagino su dolor y lo comparto, la persona que mas amo se estaba muriendo sin poder hacer nada.

En eso el director y Ron comenzaron a irse, yo también iba a hacer lo mismo pero Harry no me soltó. Me senté a su lado y espere a que se calmara, me mira a los ojos, yo no sabia que hacer pero él me interrumpió.

¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes? Sé que lo sabias

No quería hacerte sufrir antes de saber si había algún antídoto… perdóname- baje la mirada, yo también me preguntaba porque no le había contado antes

El dolor en el pecho sigue igual que siempre, creo que me dejaron salir de la enfermería para vivir mis últimos días como siempre lo había querido. Hermione se preocupa de que en cada comida me tome una poción que me ayuda a mantenerme en pie, se lo agradezco. Ron… sin el no sonreiría, se a pasado todos estos días, contándome anécdotas que han pasado desde que estaba en el enfrentamiento con Voldemort… desgraciado. Por otra parte también mi abuelo me ha ayudado mucho, me ha contado muchas cosas de mis padres, cada atardecer, si es que él tiene tiempo, salimos a dar una vuelta por los terrenos mientras él me cuenta cosas sobre ellos, dice que siempre quiso hacerlo pero no encontraba el momento pero yo sé que lo hace para despejarme.

Mañana es el último partido de Quidditch, el que se canceló, lamentablemente yo no lo puedo jugar y gracias a eso no quieren realizarlo.

Ahora estoy en la sala común esperando a Hermione, iremos a dar una vuelta por el lago. Justo ahí viene bajando, me pongo de pie y me acerco a ella, me ofrece su mano y así salimos. En el camino no hemos dicho nada, sé que quiere decirme algo pero parece que no es el momento, lo único que espero es que no sea una mala noticia no creo soportar algo más. Nos detenemos entes de salir de castillos y Hermione me dirige e otra parte, a nuestro lugar. Cuando llegamos al aula de Astronomía me mira a los ojos mientras sonríe.

Harry… quiero saber una cosa…

Dime

No quiero hacerme ilusiones que luego se destruyan por lo que…- sonrío, sé que quiere decirme

Quieres saber si es verdad que me gustas, que estoy enamorado de ti, que te amo- Hermione asiente avergonzada, me acerco mas a ella y la tomo de la barbilla- Si, es verdad… Me fascinas, estoy completamente enamorado de ti y te amo

Sin más que decir ella se tira a mis brazos, me besa con ternura, por fin estaba recibiendo el cariño que nunca había tenido y muchas veces había rechazado. La abrace con todas mis fuerzas mientras hacia de ese beso algo mas apasionado. En eso siento como ella comienza a desabrocharme la camisa, me trato de separar, sabia lo que quería pero en ese lugar no. Le sonreí, la tome de la mano y salimos corriendo tratando de no hacer ruido hasta llegar a la torre de Gryffindor.

Cuando llegamos, la dirigí al dormitorio de los Chicos pero antes me detuve para ver si era verdad lo que estaba ocurriendo. No alcance a decir nada cuando Hermione me empujaba dentro de la habitación y me dirigía a mi cama donde pasamos una noche de pasión que no sabia si se iba a poder repetir con la chica que más amaba en ese mundo.

No nos importo nada de lo que ocurría a nuestro alrededor, solo estábamos nosotros dos en esa noche estrellada.

Despierto al escuchar que alguien grita, trato de abrir los ojos pero era difícil al recibir la luz que caía en mis ojos. Cuando lo logro veo que alguien me miraba pero sin mis anteojos era difícil distinguirlo, trato de acercarme a la mesita de noche pero un obstáculo me lo impide, igualmente lo tomo y al ponérmelos me encuentro con que a mi lado estaba la chica de mis sueños durmiendo placidamente. En eso vuelvo a escuchar los gritos por lo que me doy vuelta y me encuentro con Ron.

¿Qué hace ella acá? No te das cuenta que si no hubiera sido yo quien los encontrara…

Si hablaras un poco mas bajo nadie se enteraría- interrumpí a mi amigo

Tienes que despertarla y decirle que se vaya…

En eso los dos escuchamos ruidos y Ron inmediatamente cierra las cortinas, parecía bastante asustado, trate de reírme silenciosamente.

No soporte mas la risa mientras escuchaba que mi amigo despertaba a todos los habitantes del dormitorio y obligarlos para que salieran de ahí diciendo que yo tenía que descansar porque me estaba sintiendo mal, ya casi todos en el colegio sabían lo que me sucedía. Cuando escuche que ya nadie quedaba en la habitación me iba a levantar pero Ron me asusto al abrir bruscamente las cortinas diciendo que tenía poco tiempo para sacar a Hermione de ahí… _"y tápala para que no se resfríe"_, yo solo asentí sonriendo.

Cuando corrobore que ya se había ido hasta Ron, miro a mi lado, no quería despertarla se veía tan bonita así pero igual lo hice. Le acaricio la espalda mientras le decía al oído que tenia que despertar que ya era tarde. En eso abre los ojos y me sonríe preguntando que hora era.

las nueve de la mañana…

Todavía es temprano… ¿no podemos quedarnos un tiempo mas en la cama?- yo sonreí, la abrace y le susurre al oído

Por mi me quedo toda la vida contigo aquí a mi lado… pero Ron se ha enojado y no quiere que nos descubran

Hermione de mala gana asintió y cuando se colocaba de pie, yo la tome de la cintura y la obligue a acostarse de nuevo mientras la besaba. Después los dos tomamos una ducha, cada uno se vistió pero para no levantar sospechas, ella se fue a su dormitorio y yo baje.

En la sala común ya se encontraban Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Parvati y Lavender. Inmediatamente me preguntaron como me encontraba y me invitaron a sentarme con ellos para conversar. Pronto apareció Hermione que me mira con una sonrisa y me pregunta como había dormido, no había para que preguntarlo.

Después de conversar un rato decidimos bajar a tomar desayuno, por fin me sentía feliz con mis amigos, sin temor de que alguien les hiciera daño, todo iba bien. Solo esperaría ese día como uno mas, igualmente tenia esperanzas de que algo me salvara pero eso se vería con el tiempo. En eso siento como alguien toma mi mano, Hermione. Le sonrío y coloco mi brazo con su hombro mientras ella me abraza por la cintura y seguimos el camino hacia el Gran Comedor.

Me encuentro con mi querido Director y abuelo que me saludo con una sonrisa y yo le respondo, todo estaba como siempre había querido, todo como siempre tuvo que ser.

**Nota Autora:**

**Hola, como están?**

**Mando este capitulo ahora porque me voy de vacaciones y no se cuando vuelva a subir el próximo capitulo, así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado y espero sus comentarios, solo tienen que apretar "GO"**

**Muchas gracias a Rudy P. Black (espero que esta vez haya quedado todo mas claro, hay que ves que cuando subo el capitulo, el sistema me cambia lo que dejo yo, espero que te haya gustado es cap, besos) y a Deli (H,Hr) ( que bueno que ya este gustando la historia, todavía no sabemos el final, nada se sabe aun jijiji, besos muchas gracias por tu review)**

**También a los que pasaron, muchas gracias y espero que les haya gustado este Capitulo, besos y hasta la próxima.**

**CaMiLi**


	6. El Final

Capitulo 6

El final

Un prado muy extenso, con hermosos colores en cada una de sus flores, una casa de color azul sobresaltaba entre estos jardines que de una de sus puertas salía una pequeña niña de cinco años, de cabello negro con algunos bucles y con unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, que saltaba para asustar a los pájaros. A su encuentro llegó una lechuza blanca como la nieve que de poso en su hombro mientras la pequeña le daba de comer un poco de pan que había quedado del desayuno. En eso la niña mira a la casa cuando ve que de ella salía su madre.

Apúrate mamá, vamos a llagar tarde y papá se va a enojar

Ya voy Lily, ya le avise a tu padre que llegaríamos un como más tarde

Pero yo no quiero llegar tarde- dijo Lily mientras tomaba de la mano a su madre para apurarla, luego miro a su mascota- mamá, ¿Hedwig nos puede acompañar?

Claro hija- sonrió Hermione

En eso un auto se acercaba por el cielo bajando bruscamente frente a ellas. El mejor amigo de Hermione les sonreía de adentro mientras les abría la puerta para que entraran. Cuando ya estuvieron todos a bordo, el auto volvió a tomar vuelo.

En el camino nadie hablaba más que Lily con Hedwig que comentaban el paisaje mientras que la lechuza intentaba salir por la ventana para volar. En eso el auto comenzó a disminuir su velocidad bajando sobre un prado, Lily bajo rápidamente y corrió entre los árboles mientras su madre le gritaba que se detuviera

Déjala… quiere ver a su padre

Hermione miro a Ron que le sonreía, luego en silencio siguieron a la niña.

Entremedio de todo esos árboles aparecieron un prado extenso plagado de flores de diferentes colores donde estaba Lily recogiendo unas, cuando descubrió que su madre y su padrino estaban ya ahí siguió corriendo. En eso frente a ellos una gran reja algo oxidada que abría sus puertas para dejarles la pasada, Hermione ya no aguanto mas y pequeñas lagrimas silenciosas resbalaron por sus mejillas, Ron paso uno de sus brazos por su hombro mientras seguían caminando.

Notaron que ya Lily estaba con su padre y conversaban alegremente, ella le contaba todo lo que había pasado desde la ultima vez que no se veían mientras que su padre la escuchaba sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, en eso el silencio invadió el lugar, Ron y Hermione ya se encontraban ahí, ninguno sin poder controlar las lágrimas.

En memoria al mejor 

_Mago de la historia_

_Harry Potter_

_Q.P.D._

Ya se iban a cumplir cuatro años desde que Harry había muerto, todo había sido tan inesperado que muchos hasta ese día no creían en la muerte del chico. Todo iba muy bien, Harry ya se había graduado de Hogwarts iba a entrar a ser auror pero un día su pecho le fallo, el dolor fue tan agudo que la poción de Madame Pomfrey no sirvió de nada, lo llevamos de urgencia a San Burgo pero nadie lograba explicar porque era ocasionado ese dolor.

A las pocas horas había muerto sin antes ver por última vez a su abuelo, a su novia, a su mejor amigo y a su hija.

Flash Back

La sala donde estábamos era bastante amplia, esperábamos a que Harry despertara, ya sabíamos que nada esta vez haría que volviera a ser el mismo de antes. En esos momentos Lily estaba en mis brazos durmiendo igual que su padre, sentado cerca de nosotras estaba Ron tomándose la cabeza con las manos intentando no pensar en lo que ocurriría en prontas horas.

De repente se abrió la puerta dejando el paso a nuestro ex Director que por primera vez en mi vida lo veía sin energías y muy viejo. Me miro y luego a mi hija, se acerco y acaricio la mejilla de Lily preguntándome como estaba ella y Harry.

No estoy segura si fueron dos o tres horas después cuando despertó Harry, todos estábamos alrededor de su cama esperando ese momento, sonrió, su última sonrisa, luego me miro.

¿Cómo esta… como esta Lily?

Acá esta, durmiendo- dije tratando de que mi voz no sonara tan angustiada pero en realidad me estaba destruyendo

Déjame verla… por favor- inmediatamente le puse con mucho cuidado a la niña en sus brazos- ¿cómo esta mi niña? Vas… a tener que ayudar mucho a tu madre… ella… ella no podrá sola… siempre estaré… contigo, te amo hija- yo no aguante mas, me largue a llorar, Ron trataba de consolarme- Ron… cuídalas, como… como un cristal- nuestro pelirrojo amigo asintió, estoy segura que si hablaba solo saldrían llantos en ese minuto- Abuelo… abuelito, se que podrás vivir… tienes que… que seguir ayudando a muchas personas que necesitan de ti… yo estaré bien

No dijo nada mas, solo miro a Lily que comenzaba a despertar y al ver los ojos verdes de su padre, sonrió, la última vez que la iba a ver sonreír de esa forma. En eso me miro, trato de sonreír pero el dolor era mayor. Me acerque y lo bese en los labios.

Tienes que… ser fuerte, Lily necesita de ti, no puedes dejarla sola… Te amo Hermione, siempre te voy a amar… no lo … no lo olvides, te amo

Yo también, Harry, yo también… siempre estaremos pensando en ti, te amo…

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras…_ "te amo"_ jamás las iba a olvidar.

Cuando Harry cerro los ojos Lily se puso a llorar y nadie pudo controlarla durante todo ese día, sabia lo que estaba ocurriendo pero ya nada de podía hacer.

Fin Flash Back

Pocos minutos después apareció Dumbledore y Remus quien traía un gran ramo de flores que puso al lado de el de Lily. Esta al ver a Albus sonrió y corrió a sus brazos, después de quedarse un buen rato ahí y recordar viejos tiempos se despidieron prometiendo verse nuevamente en algunos días mas en la casa donde vivía Hermione con su hija, en casa de Harry.

Cuando habían salido de Hogwarts, Harry de parte de Dumbledore, recibió la casa de sus padres, la anterior antes de que se ocultaran, ahí se fueron a vivir él, Hermione y Lily poco después de nacer.

Cuando Ron las dejo ahí, pregunto si necesitaban algo pero Hermione negó y se despidió diciendo que lo esperaba mañana para almorzar como todos los sábados donde jugaban él y Lily.

Ya en la noche, cuando Hermione acompañaba a su hija hasta que se durmieran, Lily le contó algo a su madre.

Papá te manda muchos saludos y dice que dejes de llorar por las noches- su madre quedo sorprendida

Lily, tu sabes que papá esta…

Muerto, si lo sé- interrumpió la niña- pero eso fue lo que me dijo

Hermione se fue extrañada a su habitación, trato de no tomarle importancia a lo ocurrido, pensaba que su hija la había escuchado en las noches llorar y trataba de que le creyera que era Harry quien mandaba a decirle eso. Pero esa noche ocurrió, como siempre ella no podía dormir y menos ese día, ya eran cuatro años desde que no lo tenia a su lado.

Solo tienes que pensar en las cosas bonitas que vivimos- Hermione se sobresalto, miro al frente para encontrarse con…

Harry…

No te asustes… tenia que aclarar unas cosas contigo por eso vine, le dije a Lily que te lo dijera pero parece que se le olvido… Hermione, amor, tienes que ser fuerte… yo estoy bien, pero me duele saber que tu no piensas en mi

Si lo hago, siempre

Entonces deberías recordar lo último que te dije… Lily te necesita y yo también, si tú estas bien, yo lo estaré, te amo Hermione

Yo también Harry, te amare hasta volver a vernos

Para eso vas a tener que esperar mucho porque no te perdonaría que dejaras a nuestra hija sola por querer estar conmigo- Hermione entre lagrimas sonrió- eso, sonríe, desde ahora en adelante nada de lágrimas, entendiste… solo sonrisas hasta que nos volvamos a ver… ahí lloraremos los dos

Harry lentamente se acerco a Hermione y rozó sus labios con los de ella, esta en vez de sentir unos labios fríos, sintió el mismo calor de cuando Harry la besaba. En eso cuando abrió los ojos él ya no estaba ahí pero en la puerta de su dormitorio su hija la miraba, sin pensarlo dos veces la invito a dormir con ella donde poco después cayeron rendidas.

Desde la puerta Harry las miraba con una sonrisa, ya no hacia "falta" en ese lugar, ya era hora de partir.

Nos volveremos a ver… las amo

¿Las vas a dejar así no más? … Tienes la oportunidad de quedarte con ellas, ¿por qué no lo haces?

Sé que ellas podrán vivir sin mí… confío en ellas, además… alguien tiene que cuidar de ti

Que yo sepa soy bastante grandecito…¿seguro que no quieres quedarte?- Harry asintió

Vámonos o si no cambiare de idea- Sirius miro a su ahijado

No puedo dejar de decirlo… eres igual a James- los dos rieron mientras desaparecían.

FIN 

**Ultima Nota de la Autora:**

**Uffff, acá el final y yo lloro… no puedo creer que yo haya escrito eso, imagínense que hasta yo estoy llorando como una magdalena. Espero que les haya gustado esta capitulo y la historia completa, yo he disfrutado escribiéndola, nunca pensé en un día escribir sobre como seria si Harry muriera, ha sido todo un desafió.**

**Bueno, nos veremos en otra historia, espero reviews, besos**

**CaMiLi**


End file.
